


Day 16 - During Their Morning Ritual(s)

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, Loki very much is not, M/M, Tom is a morning person, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Tom was naturally a morning person. Loki, on the other hand, was most certainly not.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 19





	Day 16 - During Their Morning Ritual(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet bit of fluff for you Tomki fans. Hope you enjoy it. We're past the halfway mark!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Loki was many things. A morning person was not one of them.

Tom was a morning person, much to Loki's dismay. The human rose fairly early even on his days off, leaving the god to burrow under the blankets with a pillow over his head so he could go back to sleep. It never failed to earn a chuckle from Tom whenever he saw it.

On the days he had to be up to go to work, Tom silenced the alarm on his phone and half the time Loki had already covered his head with a pillow. When he hadn't, Tom would lean over and brush a soft kiss to his cheek, grinning anytime he made Loki grumble at him. After that, he'd go into the bathroom for a shower.

Then came the tea or coffee depending on his mood as he went about getting dressed for the day. He was considerate of his sleeping lover and tried to move about the bedroom as quietly as he could. Then Tom saw to his breakfast. Usually something light like fruit. Quick and easy while he finished gathering his things.

Once he was ready to leave, Tom would make his way back into the bedroom and remove the pillow from Loki's head long enough to press another soft kiss to his cheek, then offer a quiet "I love you" before replacing the pillow so he could make his way to the front door.

Tom's favorite part of the morning came on the days where he wouldn't even make it to the front door before Loki would suddenly appear in front of him and pull Tom in for a kiss.

"I love you too," the god would murmur to him, then vanish, going back to bed. Tom always left with a smile on his face on those mornings and couldn't wait to come home once his day was done.

Loki was not a morning person, but for Tom, he could make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
